The Dentist
by ongdult
Summary: Seorang bocah 5 tahun yang berhasil memporak-porandakan hati seorang Oh Sehun. Warn! BL, pedo(?), typo(s), ooc. [HUNHAN]


**THE DENTIST**

Author : seilurou

Cast: Oh Sehun, Lu Han

Length: Oneshoot

Genre : General, family

Rate : T

.

WARNING! BL, pedo(?), typo(s), absurd, OOC

* * *

.

.

 _"Doktel doktel! Lihat Lulu dapat nilai A! Belalti gambal Lulu kelen ya?"_

 _"Gurumu memberi nilai A, tentu saja karena gambarmu bagus, Lu"_

 _"Benalkah? Um doktel masih ingat janji doktel kemalin?"_

 _"Err, janji?"_

 _"U-um! Doktel janji mau tlaktil Lulu esklim kalau dapat nilai bagus"_

 _"Tapi bagaimana jika nanti kau sakit gigi lagi?"_

 _"Tapi kan doktel udah janji hiks" bocah kecil yang dipanggil Lulu itu menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca ingin menangis. Melihat si bocah seperti, membuat si dokter sukses gelagapan dan akhirnya menghela nafas menyerah._

 _"Baiklah, tapi biar aku yang menentukan porsinya"_

 _"Yey! Telimakasih doktel! Lulu sayang doktel!" mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari bocah semanis itu membuat pipi si dokter muda sedikit merona samar. Jantung berdetak menggila. Apa kini kau telah menjadi pedo, dokter Oh?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Oh Sehun bergegas ke ruang prakteknya yang berada disamping rumah ketika melihat mobil yang sepertinya milik pasien berhenti tepat didepan. Benar saja, seorang wanita yang tengah menggendong anaknya yang terisak. Wajahnya merah. Sepertinya ia terlalu lama menangis.

"Dokter, maaf. Bisakah anda memeriksa putraku, Luhan? Aku tidak tega melihatnya tidak bisa makan dengan nyaman. Ia juga tidak bisa tidur karena sakit di giginya ini"

"Tentu, nyonya. Silahkan baringkan putra anda disini" Sehun menuntun mereka di kursi periksanya. Bocah laki-laki di gendongan wanita itu mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah tidak ingin diperiksa. Tangannya menutup mulut kecilnya sendiri.

"Luhan sayang, kita periksakan gigimu sebentar ya? Bukannya Lulu ingin sembuh dan makan makanan kesukaanmu lagi? Ada mama disini"

"Adik kecil, jangan takut, dokter cuma ingin memeriksa gigimu. Bagaimana kalau ternyata ada monster gigi disana? Luhan tidak mau kan?" bocoh kecil bernama Luhan itu menggeleng rebut menandakan ia tidak mau ada monster di gignya.

"Nah kalau begitu biarkan dokter mengatasinya. Sekarang Luhan duduklah dan buka mulutmu" Sedikit enggan, Luhan membuka mulutnya. Ia bisa melihat si dokter memasukkan _sonde*_ perlahan. Sehun menemukan ada lubang pada gigi si bocah didepannya ini.

"Jadi bagaimana dokter Oh? Apa ada hal yang serius pada giginya?"

"Giginya berlubang, saya akan mencabutnya untuk mencegah infeksi, jika anda menyetujuinya"

"Lakukan Asal Luhan kami tidak merasakan sakit di giginya lagi"

"Gak mau hiks.. Jangan cabut Lulu. Lulu janji jadi anak baik mama hiks .." Luhan kembali terisak ketika ia mendengar jika giginya akan dicabut. Ibunya kembali menenangkan putra kecilnya itu. Setelah agak lama, akhirnya Luhan berhasil tenang dan mau dicabut giginya. Terimakasih kepada dokter Oh yang menjanjikan akan memberinya cake setelah ia sembuh nanti.

Tak butuh waktu lama, operasi kecil pencabutan gigi telah selesai, namun masih menyisakan sisa-sisa tangis di wajah Luhan. Kini bocah kecil itu terkulai di bahu ibunya.

"Ini resep obat yang perlu ditebus, Nyonya. Semoga gigi Luhan lekas sembuh"

"Terimakasih dokter Oh" Wanita itu baru saja akan beranjak pergi ketika suara Luhan menghentikannya.

"Ada apa Lulu?" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah si dokter yang masih berdiri menatap kerahnya dan ibunya.

"Na-nama doktel siapa?" tanyanya membuat si Sehun si dokter salah tingkah mendapat tatapan polos si bocah.

"Ah namaku Oh Sehun, Luhan. Salam kenal" Luhan mengangguk-angguk kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Doktel tampan, Lulu suka. Neee doktel, Lulu nanti kesini lagi buat makan cake kalau sudah sembuh. Dadaaa" mendapati pernyataan polos itu,membuat Sehun si dokter nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ngomong-ngomong ia sampai lupa jika tadi ia menjanjikan cake pada Luhan. Sehun sebisanya tersenyum seperti biasa dan membalas lambaian tangan si bocah. Tak ada yang tahu jika detakan jantung Sehun mendadak menggila hanya karena pernyataan bocah kecil nan manis seperti Luhan.

.

.

Sehun kembali mengingat awal pertemuannya dengan si bocah manis Luhan. Entah sejak saat itu, Luhan entah kenapa suka selali berada disekitarnya. Bocah berusia 5 tahun itu sering sekali mengunjungi kliniknya entah itu sendirian ataupun dengan orangtuanya. Orangtua Luhan bahkan tidak khawatir jika Luhan berkunjung ke kliniknya sendirian. Wajar sih, ternyata rumah mereka hanya berjarak tiga blok saja. Dan permasalahannya, entah harus bersyukur atau meruntuki perasaannya pada Luhan. 'Demi Tuhan Oh Sehun! Luhan masih bocah! Dasr om-om pedo!' ini isi pikiran Sehun. 'Peduli setan dengan dia bocah atau janda, atau apapun itu, yang namanya perasaan tidak bisa cinta tidak bisa memilih kepada siapa akan berlabuh' yang ini suara hati Sehun. Sehun mendadak pusing mendengar perdebatan antara pikiran rasionalnya dengan kata hatinya.

"Doktel doktel, kenapa melamun sambil ngeliat Lulu?" suara semanis madu itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menoleh kearah bocah disampingnya yang tengah memakan cake yang sengaja ia pesan khusus seminggu dua kali untuk Luhan.

"Tidak ada. Lulu manis sekali" seketika pipi bulat itu merona malu.

"Hehe telima kasih. Sehun juga tampan" kecupan di pipi baru saja diterimanya dari Luhan. Boleh Sehun teriak sekarang? Jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat ketika Luhan memanggil namanya. Dosakah jika ia membawa Luhan nya yang imut-imut ini kawin lari? Dokter Oh, sepertinya otakmu mulai konslet.

.

 **END**

.

.

* _sonde_ : alat dokter gigi yang ujungnya tajam terbuat dari besi berbentuk melengkung atau lurus yang digunakan untuk mendeteksi adanya karies atau lubung di gigi, terutama daerah yang tersembunyi di gigi.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Jangan bunuh saya karena pendek**

 **Ini hasil nyambi selagi ngerjain proposal**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
